


The Handyman Chronicles - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And WHAT a Handyman, Bc he needs Daryl so bad, Daryl Handyman, He FINALLY has it, Hot Rick, Like literally hot, M/M, Rick thinking about being dirty with the Handyman, Sex, and well, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic The Handyman Chronicles by WalkingFan.





	The Handyman Chronicles - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WalkingFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingFan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Handyman Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247914) by [WalkingFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingFan/pseuds/WalkingFan). 



> Well, I'm going to tell you the history of this edit...
> 
> I made Pixie do an edit about this, with the specific things you wouldn't notice, but we DO notice...  
> like if one has boxers, if the other is looking like he's enjoying himself, if the FUCKING OVEROL was blue or not, if one guy has a MOTHERFUCKING shirt or not... even if the cock was cut or not... 
> 
> dear Lord!!!   
> So, we search everything and she finally made it... and after months, I said to myself, 'you need to re-read the fic so you can choose the moment you want to put when you post it'... I read it again, and when I came to the moment I decided to edit... well, I actually tought I've search the specific things WRONG!!!
> 
> I searched the opposite things... I was so so so frustrated, and Pixie hate me, I know she did, but well...  
> We re-made it, annnnnnddd...
> 
> Here it is...

**This was the moment I was talking about:**

 

> “Where ya taking me?” Daryl asked. His voice sounded almost innocent enough for his question to sound sincere except for the fact that neither one of his hands left Rick’s ass cheeks. So, Rick just scoffed at him as he kicked his bedroom door open and stumbled inside, Daryl hot as his heels. Turning back to the handyman, Rick pushed him backwards until Daryl’s back hit the wall with a soft thud.
> 
> Their lust-drunk eyes met for a moment, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. Daryl’s hands rested at Rick’s hips, holding him firmly in place as his thumbs dipped into the waistband of his jeans. Rick bit his lip as his fingertips glided over Daryl’s front, from his chest down to his abs and back up again. God, he wanted this man more than anything in this world and now he finally got to have him.
> 
> “Whatcha waiting for?” Rick heard the words slip from Daryl’s parted lips in a breathy whisper. They only served to egg him on and Rick’s hands stopped right at Daryl’s mid-section, fingers on one hand hooking into the left side of his coveralls and then the other on the right. In one swift move, he yanked his arms apart and the snap closure popped open, revealing a white tank top underneath.
> 
> Rick groaned as he rubbed over Daryl’s covered chest and stomach, soon enough slipping his hands underneath the thin material to graze across the handyman’s smooth skin. Shoving the tank top up Daryl’s chest, Rick couldn’t help it when he dipped his head down and licked a stripe from the handyman’s belly button up to his collarbone.
> 
> Daryl huffed out a sound of amusement before he started shrugging the sleeves of his uniform down. He got the upper half off and went to push the coveralls the rest of the way down his hips, but Rick was quick to stop him. “Uh…wait…” Rick mumbled quietly.
> 
> “What? You wanna stop?” Daryl asked, his eyebrows knitted together in deep concern. But stopping was the last thing on Rick’s mind.
> 
> “God, no!” Rick bit out, quick to put a halt to that line of questioning. Grabbing Daryl’s hands, he wrapped the man’s arms around his waist as he buried his face into Daryl’s neck. “It’s just…uh…God…it’s so stupid,” he said shyly, most of it muffled as he pressed kisses into the handyman.
> 
> “Shit, just tell me so we can get to fucking,” Daryl all but commanded. Grabbing Rick’s ass again, he pulled their lower halves together so he could show Rick just how ready he was. Daryl’s commanding tone and Rick’s own sex crazed body urged him forward and he figured he’d spent so many years with a woman who refused to give into his fantasies that there wasn’t any reason to hold back now.
> 
> “Could you…could you leave it on?” Rick asked, pulling his head back and gesturing to the coveralls that hung from Daryl’s hips.
> 
> Daryl’s eyebrows raised a bit, but not in any way that made feel Rick feel judged and deemed unworthy. “What? You mean like all the way on?” the handyman asked as he went to grab the sleeves.
> 
> “Mmm…no,” Rick decided after stepping a few inches back and really looking at the sexy man in front of him. “Leave them at your hips like that and we can pull this off.” Reaching for the tank top that was still rucked up to Daryl’s chest, Rick pulled it all the way off and tossed it on the floor. Then he reached lower and undid the last two snaps that unveiled Daryl’s boxers. Rick smiled and ran a knuckle over the happy trail that disappeared into the handyman’s waistband. “You don’t wear pants under your coveralls?”
> 
> “Nah, I don’t like it. Makes me chafe. So, this what you want then?” Daryl grabbed Rick’s hand and gently bit at the knuckle that’d been rubbing him, soothing it with a few licks right after.
> 
> Rick hummed in approval, leaning forward to swap his finger with his lips. “Yea, it is. This okay?” he asked tentatively. “Just been thinking ‘bout it for so long…”
> 
> “Shit, I don’t care. S’long as I get you naked.” Rick felt Daryl’s hands slide underneath his t-shirt, fingertips teasing at his sides.
> 
> “That can definitely be arranged,” Rick nodded before their lips crashed together again. Daryl slowly started undressing Rick, first pulling up the hem of his shirt and breaking their kiss only for a second to toss the clothing item away. Then with unbelievably deft hands, he undid Rick’s belt and yanked it from its loops. That only made Rick chuckle a little before Daryl unbuttoned his pants and inched the zipper down, taking extra care to not even brush against Rick’s aching cock still nestled inside.
> 
> Rick was close to pouting as he nipped at the handyman’s lower lip. He was so turned on that he knew he must’ve already made a small wet spot on his boxer-briefs and Daryl was making every effort to drag this moment out. Daryl sensed Rick’s impatience though because he idly rested one hand on Rick’s hip while the other sat just below Rick’s belly button, his thumb making small circles that would occasionally dip below the waistband of Rick’s underwear.
> 
> “Dammit, Daryl,” Rick sighed, exasperated as he pressed his forehead into Daryl’s. “You’re such a tease…” Now, Rick was sounding truly whiney and he hated himself for it but he just couldn’t keep the words from slipping past his lips.
> 
> “Tease, huh?” Daryl asked before his hand darted into Rick’s underwear and quickly grabbed hold of Rick’s rigid length.
> 
> “Oh, shit!” Rick bit out, his head falling to Daryl’s shoulder as the handyman wrapped him up in his firm grip. Daryl held him tightly before loosening his fingers and stroking Rick from the base all the way up to the tip, letting his thumb swirl across the leaking slit. Rick’s body shivered involuntarily and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep any desperate moans from slipping out.
> 
> Daryl stroked him a few more times before Rick let his hands drop from the handyman’s shoulders and slide down his chest and stomach, stopping once they reached the tented front of Daryl’s boxers. Rick rubbed him over the soft cotton material and he heard Daryl audibly sigh right next to his ear.
> 
> Choking back his nerves, Rick took hold of the waistband and pulled it down, unveiling Daryl’s absolutely beautiful cock. Tucking the elastic underneath Daryl’s balls to hold the underwear in place, Rick took hold of the handyman’s rock hard length, his fingers barely able to wrap around it. “Fuck…” Rick said breathily. “You’re so big.”
> 
> He felt Daryl smile into his shoulder before bringing his head up and taking Rick’s lips with his own. “You ain’t nothing to scoff at either,” the handyman was quick to reassure. Rick felt him tighten his grip and it caused him to do the same until they were jerking each other at the same rhythm, sighing and moaning into one another’s mouths between biting kisses.
> 
> Rick pulled away though as a thought occurred to him. “Do you…uh…are you…” and he struggled to find words.
> 
> Daryl quirked an eyebrow at him in question until it dawned on him. “Do I top or bottom?” and Rick’s head nodded jerkily. “Mmm…I can really go either way-”
> 
> “Thank God!” Rick cut him off. “Because I need your cock in my ass or I think I might die.”
> 
> Daryl tossed his head back and laughed at that, making Rick flush in embarrassment. But he didn’t regret his words for a second though because they were so very true. However, Daryl was still chuckling and Rick decided he needed to shut him up. “But first,” and then Rick got to his knees, his hands trailing down Daryl’s bare chest and stomach until he came face to face with the handyman’s gorgeous, dripping cock.
> 
> Rick felt a little pride at being able to get Daryl so hard and ready and now he really wanted to show off. It’d been a long time since he’d given a blowjob but Rick figured it was like riding a bike. As soon as he lowered himself, Daryl stopped laughing and eyed Rick with curiosity. Wrapping his fingers around the base, Rick licked a line up the underside of Daryl’s cock, wrapping his lips around the head once he got to it and giving him a hard little suck.
> 
> “Shit!” Daryl growled, canting his hips forward at the new contact. Rick gave him an evil little smile before lowering his mouth further but still only taking about half of Daryl’s length. He licked and sucked along the velvety smooth skin, bobbing his head up and down and giving his tongue the occasional twirl that had Daryl grunting out low curses.
> 
> The handyman had woven a hand into Rick’s curls and every time Rick would take him as deep as he could go, Daryl’s grip would tighten just a fraction more. Flicking his eyes up, he locked onto Daryl’s lusty gaze and kept sucking, using his hand to stroke at what his lips couldn’t reach. Rick forgot how amazing it felt to have this kind of power and how much it turned him on to be able to get a man to look at him like this.
> 
> Relaxing his throat, he took a deep breath through his nostrils before pushing himself even further, swallowing up Daryl’s entire length. He heard the man above him take a deep, ragged breath and felt Daryl’s hand pulling him back by his hair, all the way off his cock. Then Daryl was grabbing him by his arms and pulling him to his feet. “Alright. Enough of that if you want me to get to the fucking your ass part,” he said to Rick’s pouty mouth before giving him a searing hot kiss.
> 
>  

 

* * *

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/XFiNHK>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
